Work machines, such as off-highway vehicles, fork lifts, wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, and telehandlers are known. Work machines can be used to move material, such as pallets, dirt, and/or debris. The work machines typically include a work implement (e.g., a fork) connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. Work machines are commonly provided with electronic control systems that rely upon a number of inputs and outputs, for example, pressure sensors, position sensors, and valve actuators. Electro-hydraulic valves often rely on sensed values, such as port pressure and/or valve position to provide a stable, controlled flow to and from a hydraulic actuator, such as a linear actuator or motor. During initial installation of a new valve or actuator, when a new valve assembly is installed, or when a work implement is changed, calibration of the assembly is required.